1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lane departure prevention apparatus for preventing a host vehicle from departing from a driving lane when the host vehicle is about to depart from the lane or departure seems imminent.
2. Background Information
Conventional lane departure prevention apparatuses include apparatuses for imparting yaw moment to the host vehicle by controlling the braking force to the wheel and preventing the host vehicle from deviating from the driving lane. These conventional lane departure prevention apparatuses also inform the driver that the host vehicle may possibly depart from the driving lane by providing this yaw moment in cases in which there is a possibility that the host vehicle may depart from a driving lane. For example, one such lane departure prevention apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-33860.
The lane departure prevention apparatus is provided with an operating switch for switching the system ON and OFF. The driver can thereby select the operable state of the lane departure prevention apparatus by switching the operating-switch ON and OFF. When the driver thinks that the control for avoiding departure is not needed, the feelings of annoyance at unwanted intervention by control for departure avoidance can be eliminated by switching the operating-switch OFF.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved lane departure prevention apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.